Where in the world are the Cullens?
by skyblueclouds
Summary: Set in New Moon Bella decides not to just give in to her depression she fights to keep away the pain and goes looking for the cullens in hope of understanding there sudden desire to leave her, the title is a work in progress i'd appreciate any ideas forit
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

A/N: Ok sooooooooooo here's the story I can't guarantee I will keep updating it regularly or if I'll update it at all, because yes I'm one of those horrible authors that NEVER updates, but I still would appreciate u reading and reviewing, I'll give you a virtual cookie if u do!

Disclaimer: Me talking to invisible friend George, "George do I own twilight?" "NO" "George do I own the characters in this story?" "NO" "George am I Stephanie Meyer?" "NO" "George are u smart" "YES" "George am I smart?" "NO" "DIE GEORGE DIE!" (I don't think George will be appearing in my disclaimers anymore.)

**BPOV**

I'd cried my eyes out and I'd wallowed in misery, I wondered why they left me so alone and I wished I could just disappear, but that is no kind of life to live. I refuse to be nothing but an empty shell staring at shooting stars praying for them to come back, praying for _him _to come. So somehow I have pulled myself out of my misery and formulated a plan, albeit a plan that is likely to fail, but still it's a plan and I am going to make it work.

He left me, they left me, as much as it hurts I have to admit it they're gone, they didn't care I was just a way to occupy their time, but I have to know why, and I have to at least say goodbye to my second family even if they didn't care enough to stick around and say it in the first place. So for the past month I've been planning a way to find them, I've packed, saved money, and forced myself through the pain to remember someplace I might find them at. Now all I had to do was leave, and find some way to explain this to Charlie. I decided it was best if I wrote a note and left while he wasn't home because I know without a doubt he would try and stop me and I couldn't stand the look of pain he'd have in his eyes at being left, again.

Today I leave, today I begin my search for understanding, and hopefully I will find what I'm looking for so I can move on, however painfully so, with my life. As I walked out the door, my last suitcase in tow, I gave one last sorrowful look around the house and in my room remembering the happy memories once held here when he still cared. Finally I walked out to my truck as prepared as I could be for the long journey I had ahead of me as I drove to Denali Alaska.

A/N: So it was short but I think it gave the basic idea of the story so please leave a review and tell me what you think, and remember if u do review I'll give you a virtual cookie, any kind you want.


	2. Chapter 2 Alice see

Disclaimer: This is my new invisible friend Jeff say hi Jeff "HI" "Jeff you're a good boy aren't u?" *Cracks Whip* "YES" "Jeff I'm a smart person aren't I?" *Cracks Whip* "YES" "Jeff I'm awesome aren't I" *Cracks Whip* "YES" "Jeff I own Twilight don't I" *Cracks Whip* "NO" "What! Yes I do!" *Beats Jeff with whip* "BUT YOU AREN'T STEPHANIE MEYER" *Stops attacking Jeff* "Darn you and your smartness Jeff darn" *Walks away muttering about something or another* "THANK GOODNESS, THAT CHICK IS A PSYCOPATH" "I heard that" "I MEAN WHAT A SWEET, AMAZING, AND KIND PERSON SHE IS" "That's what I thought, now on with the story!"

APOV

I was doing some fabulous online shopping when I felt the familiar tug on the edge of my mind as a vision came on, and needless to say I was shocked by its content. Since we'd left Forks I had honored Edward's wish that I not meddle in Bella's life, which meant no looking into the future, but I was so in tune to her and my family that this vision just came and I rushed to share it with my family. From the living room I yelled "FAMILY MEETING, NOW!" Once everyone was situated Carlisle calmly asked "What is it Alice."

"Well as I'm sure you know I have not been looking for Bella's future do to Edward's ridiculous request, however her future has suddenly been combined with our own," I said. "How so Alice," Carlisle replied with a confused look, which sat upon all of my family's faces so I continued. "Well it seems that she has decided to come looking for us, although I'm not quite sure where she's headed, I had a vision of Charlie reading a letter from her. It said, Dear Dad, I am sorry to tell you that I have left. I know you don't fully understand my sorrow at the loss of Edward, but he was an important part of my life as well as the rest of the Cullen's. They became my second family, Esme and Carlisle my second parents, Emmet and Jasper my big brothers, Alice my sister and best friend, and despite Rosalie's cold attitude towards me I consider her my sister as well, and of course Edward was my other half. So despite how much I'll miss you and I'm sure you've missed me I have gone searching for them in hope of understanding their reason for leaving and if nothing else to get the chance to say goodbye, but I swear I will be back as soon as I can be. I love you and miss you, Bella. After that I got a vision of Bella and I hugging, but I didn't get any background so I have no idea where at, but obviously she's going to find us."

CPOV

Finding out Bella was searching for us, and not only searching, she was going to find us, was to say the least shocking. Edward's plan was for her to just move on and forget about us, of course none of us believed she'd forget, but we went along with the plan thinking she would move on even if it took her a while to get over the hurt, yet here she is looking for us. How are we supposed to honor Edward's wishes now? While I pondered how to best handle this situation the family dispersed to their various corners, except for Alice. "Carlisle, I know we told Edward we wouldn't meddle, but she's looking for us, and I miss my sister. Also Edward's so busy looking for Victoria and wallowing in self pity he won't even know she's here. We could just stay here and wait for her to find us and see what to do from there." "Alice, dear I know how much you miss Bella, we all miss her, but what good would it do for her to find us we'd only have to send her packing farther hurting her." "But Carlisle, she's not going to stop looking until she finds us, and maybe we can explain to her why she can't be with us in a way that will help her move on, shouldn't we at least try to make this better for her?" I sighed, "I suppose that's true, but what if we can't make her understand, what if Edward does find out, or she decides not to leave." "Well father dearest if any of those things happen, I guess we'll just deal with them as we go along." "Alright, Alice, we'll try it your way, I must admit I'm rather excited to see her myself." With those words the house erupted with the various reaction from the news, Alice squealed, Emmet and Jasper cheered (though I believe Jasper was slightly worried what Bella would think of him after the birthday disaster), Esme smiled at the thought of having her daughter home, and Rosalie scorned the idea, then dragged Emmet out of the house. We'd certainly have to work on her relationship with Bella.

I still second guess the decision to let Bella find us, because it could end in much disaster, and I have a feeling once she's here Alice is going to try and have her stay, but I can't help but be happy for my family to be whole again, or almost whole, hopefully Edward doesn't decide to show up while she is here.

_Meanwhile_

BPOV

Stupid, stupid, old, rust bucket! I've always liked my truck, but now that I'm on my way to Alaska and this is my 3rd time stopping for gas in only 5 hours, and I've barely even gotten anywhere do to the slowness of it this truck is really getting on my nerves. But I guess it's still a nice homey truck to drive, and this does give me a chance to check the map, again. Plus it's getting dark so I should probably start looking for a hotel. When I went inside to pay I asked for directions to the closest hotel, or other place to stay, and soon found myself at a cute B&B, or at least it would have been cute if I wasn't too stressed out and tired to pay attention. Immediately after reaching my room I jumped in bed, not that I'd get much sleep anyways thanks to my ever present nightmares, but still it was nice to lie down in a comfy bed. I soon found myself drifting off to sleep; only to be awoken not an hour later by my own screams. That's how the entire night went I'd fall asleep only to be reawaken from fear, I'm actually surprised no one came to see what was going on, but who knows maybe here, as in my house it's a common occurrence, or the walls were sound proof. Whatever the case the only thing that interrupted me during the night was me.

In the morning I ate my breakfast in my so as to avoid having to put on a fake smile and interact with the other B&Bers, and immediately upon finishing I showered and started on my way again.

A/N ok so I'm thinking maybe next chapter we'll visit Edward for a while, but I want u guys' opinion how long should it take Bella to find the Cullen's? I think I'm going to put a poll up on my profile, but you can also vote in a review, and thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3 Edward's life

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to my first reviewer SagaObsessed, you rock!

Disclaimer: Sooooo apparently I'm not allowed to own twilight until I'm Stephanie Meyer, or at least that's what Jeff says, though I'm still not convinced, but for the time being I guess I'll pretend I believe him.

EPOV

My life is heck. Every day I spend in my self-sentenced purgatory is worse than the last, and yet no matter how much I long for my sweet Bella I cannot return. Every second not spent following Victoria's trail I spend curled up in a useless ball of misery, trying as best as I can not to go crawling back to Bella begging for forgiveness. In fact the only reason I haven't is because each time I think of it I remind myself of how often my presence brought harm to Bella, and how if I go back now I won't be able to catch Victoria before she can get to Bella. So here I am staying at some crappy hotel in Brazil wasting away until I find the next trail leading me towards the vile Victoria.

I need to get my mind off of this. So I decide to go hunting, as I hunt I spot a bear, Emmet's favorite. I wonder what my family is doing now. Emmet and Jasper are probably wrestling, Alice is most likely shopping, Rosalie I'm sure is basking in her beauty, Carlisle will be in his study, and Esme, my dear sweet mother is likely just watching them all with a smile on her face. Although at the same time they're probably unhappy, and it's my fault. I made them leave Bella their daughter, sister, and friend then I also left. I am a horrible person.

And that leads me back to Bella. I don't think I'll ever forget the look on her face when I said I didn't want her. How could she have believed me! Wait, no, no I'm not going there again she's better off without me; she'll find a nice human boy. I involuntarily flinched at the thought of my Bella with anyone but me.

I have no more time to think on this subject, I just caught scent of Victoria.

JPOV

Ever since we found out Bella was coming for us the house has been in an uproar. Alice is planning out shopping trips, Esme is designing her room, Rosalie has been sulking, Emmet is plotting ways to pick on her, Carlisle is trying to keep everyone calm, and me? Well I've been thinking over Bella's letter to Charlie a lot. I'm as excited as everyone else about having her back in the family, but I can't help but worry she'll be mad at me. Yet in her letter she said she thought of me as a brother, a BROTHER, how can she think of the person who tried to kill her as a brother? I don't think I'll ever understand this girl.

Maybe she was just saying that because she couldn't very well explain to Charlie why she hates me and not the rest of the family. I think when she comes I'll let everyone else enjoy their time with her, but I'll stay out of her way I'm sure she won't want to be around me anyways. Especially since I'm the reason Edward made us leave in the first place, I'm probably the person she hates most in the world. But never mind this thinking for now, Alice wants to go hunting.

A/N: Sorry these chapters are all so short, but if I don't finish a chapter when I start it I can never finish it so once I'm out of ideas for that chapter I finish it, and I'd really like some feedback cause I'm not sure if I like this chapter, I don't think Edward seemed quite right cause I wanted to show his depression, but did I over do it? Or maybe it wasn't that either way something seemed off so please review! This time u get a virtual doughnut.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Jeff is sticking to his belief that I don't own twilight… I'm of the opinion that he should meet George but w/e

Bpov

Another day of driving, a twinkie, and 15 gas stops later; I'm still forever away from a town that may or may not house people who may or may not hate me. This trip is fantastic, note the sarcasm.

Oh and guess what? When planning this lovely little excursion I forgot one important detail, Alaska is connected to Canada, not America. Stupid state. Ok so now I have two choices, one magic my passport to me and drive through Canada, or two wait around an airport and try to book a flight to Alaska.

Maybe I should get some sleep first, being grumpy when I find the Cullen's probably won't help me. Ok so I have a plan, rent hotel room, sleep, get ticket to Alaska, pray that plane takes me to Denali or at least an inexpensive car rental place, and then wander around hoping to stumble across the Cullen's. I really hope Denali is a small town… with no woods that would prove cruelly good at hiding vampires. Yea I'm screwed.

Epov

I lost Victoria's scent, I am so screwed. She just had to swim. I'm the worst tracker in the world as it is and she destroyed her scent path, fantastic. While I'm wandering around Brazil just hoping to come across something that could lead me to her, she could already be murdering my Bella. I'm a failure.

Bpov

What a stupid plan. Yea sleep, as if. So now here I am sitting wide awake in my waste of money hotel room with… oh about 4 more hours until my plane takes off, fun.

Apov

Since the first vision of Bella I've seen a lot of scenarios of her finding us. She gets lost in the woods and stumbles into our yard. She's driving aimlessly around town and out of impatience I go track her down. She hops the border in Canada and we take a family trip to bail her out of jail. Emmett has to save her from a bear, or Jasper steers her away from the more unsavory section of town.

But of all the visions I've seen concerning Bella none have come as close to stopping my dead heart than this most recent one. An airport, a flash of red hair, and glowing red eyes, oh Bella what have you gotten yourself into.

A/N: so I did it I updated woot! Whatcha think? Yea I know still superbly short, but it could be worse. : D


End file.
